Shadow Deleted Scene: Wake Up
by Manaxsavior
Summary: Here's a gift fic to Demi-Goddess for her awsome fic: Shadow. It's supposed to go with her chapter Don't Start just before the goodies. lol, I had a hard time deciding what to write about 'cuz I didn't wanna kill her story. I hope it's alright. Shink pair


Shadow deleted scene: Wake up

Scene to Don't Start and special scene in Goddamnit! (Gods I loved that one, lol. Thats the italic by the way)

Memo: Hehe, I was finally able to find a good scene to write about for Shadow (For Demi). It might not rock (Since I'm pretty much clueless at writing things in 1st person) but I tried!

This is supposed to be the dream Sheik has before he wakes up to see Link and also what led up before the dream. Kinda confusing but you'll see. The completely bold part is where Demi's fic starts, in case you wanted a read. hehe

* * *

All the things that Hero has said to me really did leave me breathless. All of those loving stares and warm embraces even left an impression as well. But the one thing that I noticed the most was…

They were all directed at me

I know that I spoke of this before, but saying it now reminded me how much Hero must truly love me. However, was I truly deserving of this?

He was the Great Hero of Light. The one chosen by the goddess's themselves. One look from those beautiful sapphire orbs could light up the dark of the arbiter grounds (Although I highly doubt there would be anything to smile about in there) and his warm smile could make the ice at the top of snow peak melt. He could have any woman in the land and beyond if he wanted it.

Meanwhile I was a lowly Sheikah. I had no land to my name, no rank in society – no, I was even lower than the average villager. Yet, he still loved me regardless. Despite all of my teachings to not show emotion or hold ties to those not of family or Blood Oath, he managed to break me, with the most love and affection that I am less than deserving of.

"…_You really do love me, don't you?"_

"_More than anything…"_

My heart fluttered at remembering that as well. It wasn't long before then that I didn't really understand the concept of love and being loved in return. Sure, there was Impaz, but that was more of a maternal love. With Zelda, that would be more of a mutual friendship if you exclude the Blood Oath. Narboora was more of a sister and Raisa is that small little Gerudo girl that I wanted to protect no matter what the cost. With Hero, it was different.

Despite his somewhat childish quarrels with Imp and Lyall and even those perverted comments towards me, I found myself attracted to him in a way.

"…_It's like your soul is my other half, joined in an age forgotten."_

Thoughts continued to plague my mind, although most were to some extent welcome. It was then that sleep caused my eyes to close.

* * *

_My senses came back to me as I felt myself wrapped in a warm embrace and my back to their chest. I didn't even have to turn to guess whose breath was against my neck, but I turned anyway._

_It was hero. His golden locks were slightly disheveled from sleeping so much and some bags were seen under his closed eyes; most likely due to the most recent of events being: A. Dying B. Coming back to life via Imp and Raisa and C. being reunited with me._

_Then again, the last could have well been me. I shifted so that I was facing him and let my index finger trace his jaw and then fall to his chest. While doing so, I failed to notice the smile beginning on his lips and the tightening grip of his arms around me. When a sigh finally escaped his lips, I froze in hopes of keeping him asleep. There was a time and place for making up for the times I had presumed him gone and this wasn't one of them. Waiting one more day wouldn't really affect our quest._

_But one thing still bothers me._

_Carefully, I began weaving my way out of his warm and tempting embrace and stood. The blanket slid slightly and he stirred but then returned back to his slumber. Silently, I crept out the barn door to the cool night. The rain had stopped a while ago while we were sleeping so the air was a bit colder than usual. There was even a cloud of air escaping from my cowl._

_What would happen at the end of our quest?_

_Eventually Raisa would have to go back with the Gerudo, Yunara and Azon, and Tsukiko would more than likely return to Raun. Imp and Lyall…never mind, I don't even know about those two. _

_Hero…_

_He would have to go out on other quests given to him by the goddess's while I would have to remain under Blood Oath with Her Highness. Despite feeling a tingling pain in the back of my neck at the thought, I began to wish I never swore under Oath; especially under the Princess. As clichéd as it sounds, life wasn't fair, even with the goddess's on your side._

_My thoughts were put on hold when I heard the sound of grass giving way to the weight of a person stepping on it. On reflex, I reached inside my tabard for my daggers but only turned to see a slightly dazed looking Hero._

"_Sheik?"_

"_What now, Hero?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. In doing so, I covered the Sheikah emblem on my tabard. "You should be asleep."_

"_Correction; we were supposed to be asleep." He grinned while putting emphasis on 'we' and walked up to me. "You couldn't sleep?"_

"_I was thinking,"_

"_When don't you?" he muttered softly but caught my glare. It wasn't my fault I think things a bit too thoroughly. It was the way I was taught. 'If you don't know what your enemy is thinking, think one step ahead of them if you were in their position.' However, this was rendered useless at the rush of scenarios that could happen._

"_Hero, I…" I paused and shook my head," Never mind."_

"_Sheik," he began and took my hand in his in a concerned fashion. _

_I closed my eyes momentarily, feeling the warmth of his hands seep into mine that were cold from the weather. When I reopened them, he was much closer, bordering closing in around me with his lips near my ear and letting hot air breath past. If I didn't have much self-control I would have shivered," H-Hero… Now's not the time."_

"_Yeah? How is it that almost every time you say that something ends up happening? In the greatest respect I must add," Hero's arm's snaked around my waist and pulled me into him and his head rested between the curve of my shoulder and neck," Something's bothering you, Sheik, so It's going to bother me too. And who knows? It might affect our quest." I could feel him smirking against my skin and this time I couldn't help but cave into at least a small shudder. If it had been anyone else, it was hardly noticeable, but to the Great Hero…I wasn't so blessed._

"_I was just thinking about…" Once again I paused except this was on how I was going to explain it to him. He pulled his head away and looked at me patiently with those gorgeous blue pools that put Lake Hylia to shame. "If later on, if this quest ever ends: Xiomar falls along with the warlords, and we get the spiritual stones, then we'll end up going back to our somewhat normal lives." I needn't finish my thoughts because he hand leant down and brushed his lips against mine. There were a lot of emotions behind that contact. Of course there were the obvious things such as love and affection but also reassurance and encouragement rushing through as well. When he broke off, his breath still ghosted on my lips as he grinned._

"…_there are many 'maybe's and 'if's in the world and throughout time, and one cannot master fate," he shrugged a bit and then kissed my forehead," Or something like that."_

_I remembered those words and I was surprised that he had even remembered them word for word. Like he was pleased when I said it, it was greatly appreciated now. _

_A yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. I stared at him skeptically and I was sure it reverberated in my crimson orbs," you should go back to sleep."_

"_But Sheik," He whined childishly and then went behind me to usher me back inside," can't sleep without you."_

"_Hero," my eyes narrowed slightly," You are hopeless."_

"_Yeah, 'love you too."_

* * *

**My awakening was slow and tranquil. The lighting was low and flickering, cast by the glow of the candle on the nearby table and there was near-silence, hinting with only the sounds of peaceful breathing. I thought Hero had fallen asleep, also, but I was wrong; I turned my head to look at him, and found my gaze locked with serene blue orbs.**

"**So, how was your sleep?" he asked quietly.**

**I sighed, my eyes drooping to half-mast. "Nice," I murmured.**

"**Good." He leant up and kissed my forehead softly, but I slipped a hand behind his neck and guided him back down, my lips brushing against his with whispery movements. "What is it?"**

"**I was thinking…"**

"**When do you ever not?"**

**I smiled gently. "I…"**

**Nerves, for the first time since the age of ten, came crashing upon me at that moment; it was as if six years of facades and hidden emotions decided to fight back and deal revenge for the lengthy imprisonment, all at once, and all at this point in time. My voice failed and a tremble shuddered up my spine, my lips quivering.**

**Was it nervousness? Or was it anticipation about what I was going to say? My heart was beating fast, and I knew he could feel it, his brow creasing with worry. Or was it indeed every single emotion known to man?**

"**Sheik?"**

"**I… I was thinking that…" I trailed off, looking away. He was being patient with me, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers across my cheek. I sighed. "I was thinking about what you said… earlier. About… how you loved me and…" I looked up at him, touching his hand. "I… love you just as much and…"**

"**Hey, take your time," he whispered, gripping my hand. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't let you sleep, if you think this intensely when unconscious…"**

"**I… Hero…" I huffed in frustration, shaking my head. "You know, forget it – forget I said anything, and forget how I've acted. It's nothing."**

"**Ah, but it obviously isn't. It takes a lot to rattle you, Sheik – a hell of a lot. So with you stuttering and mumbling and… well, it's just so out of character and-"**

**It felt like déjà vu. I tugged him down and pressed my lips to his, shutting him up swiftly and successfully. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat and pushed back, obviously happy, even though I had interrupted him; just like back in Death Mountain – I had kissed him to stop him jinxing the snake's death. And just like earlier in the day (I had no idea of time-frames, being underground for so long), he shifted so he was on top of me, my legs either side of him, cradling him and bringing us closer together.**

"**I swear…" he muttered breathily, pulling away from my lips and bending down to kiss and nip at my bared throat. "I swear… to the gods most high… that if we're disturbed… or interrupted… I will go crazy…"**

**I sighed, my neck arching to give him more access, to which he… **_**growled**_** at. I shivered. I don't know why – I think it's something to do with Sheikah being naturally submissive – but I felt so… wondrously helpless when he took the upper hand, when he took utter control of me for the first time. He marked me so many times, dragging my exoskeleton down my body to gain more skin, which I allowed him, eyes clenched and ragged breaths escaping swollen lips.**

**He took me that night. He truly took possession of me. I was his and no other's. Raka had no ownership of me, and I knew that I would follow Hero over Her Highness any day, from that night on. I was his – truly his; my mind and soul had been his before, but now my body belonged to him, as he had plundered it, mercilessly, yet with the utmost love imaginable.**

**I loved it. I loved him. I loved everything he did, every moment we shared that night, the night the last of my innocence was taken from me; but this last piece of virtue was gladly given, and blissfully accepted, returned with an equal portion of pure love.**

**That was indeed the best night of my life, but the morning after was one of the worst, when I woke up… alone.**


End file.
